


Desire

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel the whisper of Henry's breath against his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Mike stepped under the water and hissed as soon as the spray hit the slight scar on his neck.  Desire shot through him. He could feel the whisper of Henry's breath against his neck and the feel of the vampire's hands holding him.  Most days he ignored it, forced the feelings back into the boxed he shoved them into.  Tonight however he wasn't doing that.  Tonight he let his head fall forward, allowing the water to continue to beat down on the scar as he took his erection in hand, stroking himself to competition with Henry's name on his lips.


End file.
